


The Tower of Sorkvild the Raven

by TheOneNerevarRing



Series: The Adventure's of Dravel Peragun Part I: The Outlander in Balmora [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneNerevarRing/pseuds/TheOneNerevarRing
Summary: There has been some odd event's happening in Dagon Fel, A necromancer has been creating undead creature's, And only Dravel Peragun can solve the problem!





	The Tower of Sorkvild the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't post warning's but this time i have too, The following story is rated M for violence, sexual theme's and mature subject matter, Reader's advised.

-The following is a translation of an account written in Daedric sometime between 4E 97-4E 102-

Dagon Fel, The largest settlement on the northern island of Sheogorad, And in opinion, One of the most beautiful place's in all of Morrowind, Over the many year's since my coming to Morrowind, I have come there many time's and i even lived there for many year's, But my first visit there was far from pleasant, As a matter of fact, It was one of the more disturbing moment's, But it did have a happy ending, In a way, It all began on 23 Last Seed 3E 426, It had been a full week since i arrived to Vvardenfell and it definitely felt like it, I had given Caius Cosades the note's i had gotten from Sharn Gra Muzgob earlier that morning, At the same time he told me that he wanted to look over the note's and possibly the other text's mentioned in them for the next 2 or 3 day's, And so in order to pass the time, I decided i would do some work for the Mage's Guild, When i came to Ranis however she told me that no local job's were available, However Ranis then told me she had heard a rumor that something was going on up in Dagon Fel and that maybe i should investigate it by going to the Mage's Guild there, I accepted the offer but i did'nt know how to get there as it's located on an island far north of here, Then she told me “Just go down the ramp and into the main room and talk with Masalinie, She'll take you there, And so i did and i was there in a instant, When i arrived i was greeted by the Guild Guide in Dagon Fel, A Breton named Ulriin Lareve, “Welcome to our Guild”, I bowed to her back and said “Thank you”.

I then walked down to the main room and talked to the head of the place, A nord named Carstag Far-Singer, “Yes?, What is it?” said he as i came to him, “My name is Dravel Peragun, I have come from Balmora, I was told that you needed something was going on around here”, “Ah so Ranis sent you?, I see now, Well yes there has been a problem, It involve's a certain individual named Sorkvild, Sorkvild the Raven” said he in response, “Sorkvild?, Who's he?” said i in a confused state, “Well he's a Nord like myself expect for one thing, He's a necromancer, And over the last few week's, He's been causing nothing but mayhem, He's been creating these...abomination's that walk the land, And i've even heard a rumor not long ago that he went as far as killing someone then bringing her back to life, Though i'm afraid i can not confirm this”, At first he sounded similar to the necromancer i killed the day before though it would later change, I then said to him “Interesting, But what do you want me to do?”, “I want you to kill him, He's located not far from here, His tower is just north of here on a tooth shaped peninsula, It's a Dwemer tower so you can't miss it, And be careful when you enter, I've heard he's got guard's, Good luck Dravel, I wish the best for you”, And so i began my search for his tower, And it was then i discovered the place's beauty, It was truly a sight i had never seen, With house's, shack's and boat's on one side along the sea and on the other, Large building's, More shack's and house's in the dotted land and stream's, And behind it all were Dwemeri style tower's reaching high into the sky.

As i made it to “The Tooth” i saw a door to a tower and i walked in, At first i saw nor heard nothing, But as i slowly walked down the step's, A figure came into sight, It was a female Dunmer of which her name i do know but i knew she was going to be a dangerous target, The armor she was wearing was Bonemold, A strong, durable armor that is hard to break, However i did notice a small gap at her neck which mean't if i stabbed her there, I could go up to the tower to confront with Sorkvild, But little did i know, She was not the only one here, As soon as i walked out into the main hall, I was spotted by another of his gang, He shouted out to me “Where the fuck do you think your going?”, I then turned to him and said “I'm going to meet with Sorkvild, I have some business with him”, “Really, Who do you think you are compared to him?” said he in an angry voice, “It's of a personal manner, So i will not tell”  
He then looked at me again and said “Then you die!”, And so he charged at me, At that moment, I did'nt move as i knew what to do next, As he came closer to me, I ducked to a side and tripped him from under his feet, His sword flew out of his hand and landed upward's on the ground before he fell onto it, It pierced through his chest causing blood to gush out beneath him, He got up for a moment and tried to walk to me while still leaking blood as he stood, It came from his chest, nose and mouth and was covering him, But this was short lived as mere second's after rising up he collapsed to the floor, Dead. It was quite a sight, But not in a good way, The other woman then noticed what happened, And she then charged at me without saying any word's beforehand, I pulled out my sword as he came to me and we began to fight, The fight lasted for a few minute's but in the end, I killed her by managing to grab her sword from her hand's, Throw it to the other side of the room and then choke her to death with my bare hand's. After she was dead i looked around to make sure no one else was here, And there were none, It seemed odd that a supposedly powerful necromancer would have guard's, And even then why would he only have two? It did'nt make any sense at all, But i pushed it away and proceeded with my task, I looked around for him and found nothing, That was until i found a ladder which lead to the upper tower, And there i met Sorkvild, He was a tall Nord at about 6 feet high, He wore a red robe adorned with a gold and blue waistband, The room itself was well organized with a shelf with neatly stacked book's, Skull's and a skeleton on the top shelf, On the table's were more book's, Skull's and an inkwell with a quill, He then said to me with a voice full of power “So, You have come to kill me i suppose?” “I have, But i may be able to reason”, i replied, “On what term's?”, “Well if you leave this place and end your horrid act's of necromancy, I will spare your life, If not, I will be forced to kill you” said i, He seemed shaken after i told him my bargain, But he then said “You do not seem to understand what i am doing,You see i'd like to find the power in order to bring people back from the dead, So far my experiment's have been mostly unsuccessful, But not long ago, I managed to successfully do so, And now i was planning to do so again, Here, This is my journal, Read it and you will understand what i did and what i wish to do, And so he gave me 2 volume's of his journal, They were small book's bound with red Guar Skin, I read the journal's and they said in them as follow's:

 

Journal of Sorkvild the Raven: Volume I:

Today I visited Tel Aruhn and spent a most pleasant hour discussing business with a Dunmer by the name of Savile Imayn. While I was there I purchased a young Breton woman under the illusion she was to clean and cook for me because the last slave i had ran off while collecting ingredients from Dagon Fel some time ago.

She was a pretty woman and it was a shame to snuff the life from her body but my work demands a fresh, clean corpse and in these times and the bureaucracy that goes with it, it makes it very difficult to acquire such a specimen without these means.

I have stripped and cleaned the body and other than the method of death, a slim dagger through the neck pushed up through the skull and into the brain, she appears a perfect subject.

I have placed the body in a large vat of freshly made salt water to preserve it and to prevent the smell of death that always lingers in the air several days after a fresh kill. I shall leave the tower on further business for several day's or week's now and hope that she is ready when I return.

...................

My return from Skyrim was long and arduous but to my cheer, I find that my specimen is ready for the next step, The embalming process.

After several hours I now have a fine subject to work with. She has been bandaged and is now indeed mummified and she will be a loyal and strong servant for most of my needs.

I must arrange for a carriage of her body to my island of refuge so that we are not disturbed during the summoning process.

My minions have disguised the body by placing it in a large trunk and wrapping it in Guar skin. We will now easily pass as traders with the ship master in Dagon Fel and the goods will not be examined any further.

....................

The slave girl, Marelle, has been placed on the altar and I have dressed in her clothes, consumed her organs and drank from the chalice containing some of her original blood. A circle was then made from strips of fresh Guar skin has been arranged around the altar and the marks of Arkay were placed inside it.

I must now bless my dagger with the sacred saying's before I cut the throat of a live Guar and may it's blood be my sacrifice, a life for a life.

......................  
May all the god's bless me! It has been a success! Marelle is alive and is indeed everything I had hoped for and will do any command i wish on demand. She has been dressed and cloaked with clothes i bought the day before and although walks quite stiffly, She should pass as a sick passenger on our return to Dagon Fel and my tower.

My conjuration skills are surpassing that of even the greatest necromancers in all of history and soon I may be able to command my own army of the dead and rid this land of the Mage's Guild once and for all.

.........................

With the aid of the Masque of Clavicus Vile, Marelle has managed to walk in the town of Dagon Fel without any concern from those meddling Imperial guards or the local folk in the town. It is only a matter of time before I discover how to enchant a hundred or even a thousand such helms and ravage all of Vvardenfel with my own army of the dead.

It may be just my macabre sense of existence but I am beginning to find Marelle quite alluring in a strange sort of way of which i can not explain, And my thoughts could even defile the very laws of necrophilia let alone necromancy. I must be careful and take from her the helm or I may find myself unable to work with her any further.

…........................  
Today I instructed my servant Jonis to take the helm from Marelle which ended in disastrous consequences. Jonis was torn limb from limb by Marelle who appears to posses unmeasurable strength beyond what i ever thought.

I must recheck my notes, Other papers and books to find out what went wrong in the summoning process as she seems to have obtained a mind of her own.

Journal of Sorkvild the Raven: Volume II:

I am becoming extremely distraught in the last few day's due to the fact I can not find any reason why Marelle is continuing to display her own thought patterns and even refusing some of my own commands. If this carries on like this, I will have no option but to destroy my own creation, Although it would leave me with much sorrow and a heavy heart.

…...........................

She....kissed me. I had no control over my mind as she held me and pulled me against her cold, decayed shell of a body and pressed her hard blue lips against mine. I could taste the very flavour of death on her lips but i was powerless to push her away from me. This disturbed me to the point where i decided that I must end this now before I myself become the servant of Marelle!

….............................

Her power over me is now too greater that my power's and my feelings are mixed and confused. I have decided not to terminate her “life” but instead to take her to one of the islands far north of here and maroon her there for all of eternity, but I must first try to retrieve the helm from her possession.

…..............................

By telling Marelle that her inner beauty was now more than it was before, She gave me the helm so all could see she was indeed a princess of the night. To my astonishment she did as I asked and gave it to me without any thought. I have told her we must now travel north where we can be together forever and she seems to agree, I hope her spirit has its own heart or I shall be doomed for the rest of my life.

….............................

We haven taken passage on a small ship from Dagon Fel. Marelle has been cloaked again to hide her body and head but now her walk is that of a normal woman and not a summoned creature of a necromancer. But somehow something went wrong, Very, Very wrong indeed. Maybe the Guar I sacrificed was not good enough? Next time I shall use another living person to ensure I have pleased the Worm King himself.

….............................

Only one days travel from Dagon Fel and I have found a suitable island. It is small, uninhabited and harsh which makes it perfect for my plans, only a fool would come here in the future and there is no telling what Marelle would do to them on that day.

…............................

I have paid the ship master handsomely to await my return and he has agreed. I will take Marelle deep into the island and then cast a spell of recall on myself to return to the beach and quickly leave the way we came.

…..............................

I can not control the hurt and sorrow I feel leaving her there. The tears roll down my cheeks as I write this but it was the only thing I could do other than have her slain. It will be sometime before I pursue another subject for my work that is for sure.

The journal was disturbing and disgusting, I knew then that what he said beforehand was not what he wanted, All he wanted was death, I knew then he was not worth sparing, I then said to him “You disgusting bastard! This is what you want?! An army of foul undead creature's walking the land?!”, “You don't seem to realize your talking to a great necromancer!” said he in response. “Great? You being great?! You're nothing but a sacrilegious piece of shit! I'm not sparing you! Prepare to die!”, said i as i unsheathed my sword, And as he was about to say a spell, I stabbed him through his groin, He did'nt even flinch as he fell backward's due to the force of the sword, He did muttered to me with his dying breath “Find ...m....Marelle, Tell her...i....i am no....more” His lifeless body then slid to the ground as i pulled my sword out, I then looked through his body and i found the Masque of Clavicus Vile and a sheet of paper, It was a map showing where she was, She was just southeast of here on an island just east of the stronghold Rotheran, I knew that before i told Carstag of Sorkvild's death, It seemed fair that i follow Sorkvild's last wish, Even for such a heinous individual, I could not deny it, I then talked to a boat master to take me to the stronghold of Rotheran, He did and we arrived within about 2 hour's, I then asked him to take me to the island just past the small strait to the east, And so i arrived on the island and i told him to wait here, I walked up the hill to the middle of the island where i came to a camp, And there she was, As i came to her she said to me “Who are you? And what do you want?”, She sounded like a very normal person, If i did'nt know what had happened to her before, I would think she was'nt an undead creation, I then said to her “My name is Dravel Peragun and i come with a message from your former master Sorkvild”, “Sorkvild? Oh how i miss him, Have you come to bring me to him?” she said to me, I then rested my arm on her and said “I'm afraid not, You see i arrived here earlier, And i was told to kill him due to his act's of necromancy, But when i came to see him, I found that someone was there before i, And with his dying breath, He told me to search for you, And to say that he is no more, I'm sorry”, She then looked at me and began to cry, It seemed that even though she was described as a monster in his journal's, She now seem's for the most part a completey normal woman, Her skin was'nt a decayed shell but in fact looked very healthy and her lip's were a perfect shade of pink, Then she told me “Oh i thought he would be dead, You see he left me here almost a week ago now, But i don't know what happened before, Matter of fact i remember seeing him in Tel Aruhn and then the next thing i remember is being shipped to this island, But i had feeling's for him, How i don't know”, This was very interesting, It seemed that in fact, The summoning process had worked, It just took a while for the subject to adjust, Maybe he did have some good intention's, But the rest of his idea's were horrid. 

I then decided i would take her with me and allow her to re-enter our society, I lead her down to the ship and we sailed back to Dagon Fel, After we arrived back at the dock's, I told her to wait on the boat while i reported Sorkvild's death, I walked over to the Mage's Guild and told Carstag, “He's dead? Well i thank you Dravel, Here, Take this 500 drakes, But before you go, Were the rumor's true? Did he create this creature?”, At that moment i did'nt know what to say, Was i to tell him that yes he did and risk her life or to tell him that no he did'nt?, It was a moment of debate but i came to decide that i would tell him that the rumour’s were no true, “No he did'nt, I found note's on experiment's he was planning to do but no undead creature of any kind”, “Hmm....very well then”, said he in response, “Plus i have one more thing to say, It seem's that he kidnapped a woman some time ago then left her on an island to die, I rescued her and i'd like to take her back with me”, “Really? Well i suppose Ulriin can take the two of you, She's on the boat i'm guessing?” said in a questioning voice, “Yes she is, I'd like to take her to Balmora”, said i, And so he agreed, I then escorted him off the ship and into the Mage's Guild and Ulriin teleported us to Balmora, I told Ranis of what happened and she was very pleased, I then lead her to an empty house i had discovered a few day's earlier while exploring the city, And so she lived there, And we kept in touch as friend's for many year's until her passing in 4E 68, I miss her everyday as she was the first person i managed to save from harm's path, Dagon Fel was also never attacked by evil necromancer's ever again and it's citizen's were in peace again, The town was now like it was before, A town of peace, And quiet.


End file.
